


An Aggravating Mix of Annoying and Attractive

by UntenableFutureGoals



Series: Fluffy Omega Emma Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Verse, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntenableFutureGoals/pseuds/UntenableFutureGoals
Summary: An Aggravating Mix of Annoying and Attractive (Oops I Guess We're Mates)===="What? What doesthathave to do with anything?" the sheriff asked, putting her hands out to the sides in a 'what the hell' gesture.The movement fluttered the front of her jacket open slightly, and a wave of pheromones spilled out into the room, and Regina made a realization about what that sweet scent was—pheromones of an omega in heat, or the beginnings of heat. Regina involuntarily rose out halfway out of her chair. Emma's scent was strong right now, but the mayor had always found the sheriff's scent overly strong—just like the rest of the sheriff's personality, it demanded that you sit up and take notice. Regina had never been around Emma when the sheriff had been in heat, but she could only imagine that it would be overpowering and so in the past she had always made sure to stay away. The mayor realized that she was now getting a taste of exactly why that was.====Or Emma starts going into heat while in Regina's office. David Nolan is definitely not okay with this, but basically everyone else is.





	1. Send the sheriff in please

**Author's Note:**

> So I uh, discovered that Omegaverse stories exist and now I have a new favorite thing. I also happened to try writing my hand at writing a few of them (read: a fucking lot of them) and they've been sitting in my thumbdrive for days (read: months) so I guess I should probably post them up. I really hope this doesn't suck! :D
> 
> PS - I don't know how the rating system works, but this has both language and sex scenes, so I guess I'll put it at the highest just for shits and giggles.  
> ========

A beep came through over the intercom. "Your two o'clock appointment is here, Madam Mayor."

Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, pressed the respond button on the intercom unit on her desk. "Send the sheriff in please, Elizabeth."

A few moments later, Sheriff Emma Swan came through Regina's office doors with her usual brash and unapologetic stride. The blonde sheriff closed the door behind her and walked up to the desk, talking as she went. "I have those extra reports you asked for, although I have no idea why you'd want to have to read through all this stuff." She dropped the manila folder she was carrying on top of Regina's desk unceremoniously.

The mayor sniffed in mild exasperation. "I don't _want_ to read them, Miss Swan, but they are necessary for government records and are, in fact, required by law—you know, the things you're supposed to enforce? In other words, your job?" Regina had always thought the sheriff was an aggravating mix of annoying and attractive, although today both characteristics seemed markedly increased for some reason. She tore her eyes from the sheriff and picked up the folder, flipping through it and skimming the pages inside.

Emma groaned dramatically and flopped into the chair on the other side of the desk. "But they're such a waste of time. I mean, do we really need to keep such meticulous details of every time I had to pick up Leroy and put him in the drunk tank?" She closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples, as if trying to relieve a headache.

"Yes," Regina said, trying not to look up from the reports, "we have to do them for everything and that means even for Leroy's weekly drunk tank trips which surprisingly enough falls under the umbrella of 'everything'." The report pages seemed to have some kind of sweet smell on them, and the mayor idly wondered if Emma had sat her usual breakfast of bear claws on them before bringing them to her. Regina had the sudden irrational urge to press her nose into the folder to identify the smell better, but resisted.

"I still say it's a waste of time—valuable time that we could be using in other ways," the sheriff argued, gesticulating her annoyance at this task.

The movement of Emma's hands wafted that same sweet smell over to where Regina sat, and she briefly found her eyes following the sheriff's hands. The mayor pulled her attention back to Sheriff Swan's face. "And what _else_ would you be doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps picking up Leroy again for the drunk tank? Or maybe stopping by Granny's for another bear claw?"

Emma grimaced—which Regina felt was confirmation of her guess about the bear claws—but the blond immediately jumped up out of her chair to lean forward on her hands over Regina's desk, apparently ready for another of her tirades. The mayor was used to the energetic motions of the sheriff however and was unfazed, simply calmly folding her hands together on top of her desk and utilizing her raised eyebrow to best effect.

"Ok, you may not have the most respect for our uniformed officers," Emma started angrily, "and admittedly most of the time our job is pretty boring and mundane—but we are also the ones that have to step up and do massive overtime because a portal opened up from the old world and now there's a troll running around knocking over buildings or a giant is smashing up the docks."

Half-way through Emma's complaint, that sweet smell that Regina had caught whiffs of earlier hit her nose full force—and it wasn't the scent of bear claws. It was as if a whole pastry shop _and_ flower shop combined had set up shop in Emma's jacket, which was hanging open over the sheriff's button-up shirt. Regina suddenly noticed she was unconsciously leaning forward and that her mouth was watering slightly, and she tried to rein in her reactions.

"Regina, are you listening to me?" Emma asked, perturbed by the mayor's silence.

The mayor shook herself and focused more on the woman standing in front of her. "I ...," she paused. "There's something different." Regina frowned and studied the sheriff standing before her. "What did you do immediately before coming here?"

"What? What does _that_ have to do with anything?" the sheriff asked, putting her hands out to the sides in a 'what the hell' gesture.

The movement fluttered the front of her jacket open slightly, and a wave of pheromones spilled out into the room, and Regina made a realization about what that sweet scent was—pheromones of an omega in heat, or the beginnings of heat. Regina involuntarily rose out halfway out of her chair. Emma's scent was strong right now, but the mayor had always found the sheriff's scent overly strong—just like the rest of the sheriff's personality, it demanded that you sit up and take notice. Regina had never been around Emma when the sheriff had been in heat, but she could only imagine that it would be overpowering and so in the past she had always made sure to stay away. The mayor realized that she was now getting a taste of exactly why that was.

Emma was still standing there, looking thoroughly fed up with the mayor, with just the desk between them and suddenly Regina felt that was much too far of a distance to have between herself and the blond omega. Quelling the urge to get up and walk around the desk to close that distance, Regina forced herself to sit all the way down. She knew that an omega in this state would be extra irritable as their hormones ramped up, so tried to think of a way to approach this that wouldn't set the sheriff off any further.

"Please, Sheriff, won't you sit down," she said calmly.

Although Emma was predisposed to be mad, the mayor's strange change in attitude and behavior was confusing and alarming enough that she did as Regina asked and retook her seat without comment.

Clasping her hands together on the desk again, Regina said, "I have some ... news that you probably will not like to hear, but I would like to ask that you listen very carefully to me because I think it's important."

Emma was getting _really_ alarmed now. "Okay?" She just wished the mayor would hurry up and say it already—she hated waiting on tenterhooks for information like this.

Regina cleared her throat anxiously, then after a too-long hesitation, said softly, "When is your next heat supposed to come up?"

Eyes widening in incredulity, the sheriff said, " _Seriously_?? _That's_ your important information? That my heat's coming up?"

"I'm being very serious, Emma, and judging by your scent's strength you need to get home right now—in fact, you probably should have been at home hours ago."

But the sheriff was already shaking her head. "No way, you do _not_ get to imply that I'm not working hard enough and then tell me to go home just because my heat's starting in three days."

"Three days?" Now it was Regina's turn to look incredulous. "Well, it has clearly come early, because right now your scent is strong enough make half the town follow after you in a daze."

"What?? I just went into Granny's and there was no problem—I mean, Ruby looked me up and down, but she does that most days so I don't see how that would be any different from normal."

Regina just barely stopped herself from growling over the idea of someone checking Emma out—and was stunned at her own possessive behavior. Emma wasn't Regina's, and certainly wouldn't welcome that from the mayor. Taking a breath for calm, she said, "Well I can guarantee you that some people _just happened_ to leave Granny's at the same time you did and are now casually waiting out in front of town hall for you to come out."

"What??" Emma asked again. She bounded up from her chair and strode to the window looking out over the main street. They were on the second floor and had a fairly decent view of the street and surrounding buildings outside. Emma opened her mouth to say that everything looked normal when a few things set off her internal warning flags—it was her best secret weapon after her famous lie-detecting ability, and her good instincts had saved her life on more than one occasion. Now that the omega was looking, she could see that there _were_ a few groups of people that she hadn't noticed on the way in that seemed to be leaning against lampposts or fences and were glancing towards the entrance to Town Hall. All of them Emma knew to be either betas or alphas.

For Regina it was some kind of sweet torture watching Emma increase the distance between them as the sheriff walked over towards the window. The distance made the pull of her scent less powerful, but Regina's inner alpha definitely fought that increase in distance and wanted to follow the omega over to the window. The mayor managed to stay in her seat through sheer force of will alone—which fortunately the former evil queen had in spades.

Emma turned back from the window and opened her mouth to speak, when she noticed two things. First, that the mayor had _not_ followed her over to the window like Emma had expected her to; and second, that the mayor's hands that she was clasping on the desk were white-knuckled from how tightly she was holding them together. The sheriff felt a thrill of excitement internally at how much the alpha mayor was reacting to her and stalked back over to the desk, trying to suppress a grin. She wasn't really sure where that thrill had come from, but she was feeling a little full of herself and didn't feel like examining that feeling too closely right now—so she didn't.

"Ohhhhh, worried about me, were you, Madam Mayor?" she asked sweetly, settling herself down in the chair again. She leaned back slightly and then propped her boots up on the edge of the desk, which she knew Regina absolutely _hated_.

Frowning at this behavior, Regina nevertheless displayed what she felt was eminent self-control by ignoring it for now and focusing on what was more important. "Yes, of course I am—I can't have my sheriff running off and getting hurt."

"Ooooo, _your_ sheriff?" she asked playfully, crossing her hands behind her head. "Are you gonna get all alpha-territorial on me? Are you gonna start trying to court me while I'm in heat?"

"Of _course_ not, don't be ridiculous—but we _do_ share a son and I am not about to disappoint him by letting his mother get hurt just because she's a complete idiot," the mayor said

From what the sheriff could see, Regina's expression hadn't changed other than the mayor's eyebrows got even _more_ judgey—which Emma hadn't even known was possible. The omega however noticed that the alpha woman's hands on the desk were clasped even tighter together than before, so the sheriff knew that she was still hitting the mayor's buttons.

"Oh, well," she said in faux-regret, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess if you're not interested I should just _get back to doing my job_ like you've made so clear." Emma stood up from her chair and walked towards the door to leave.

Before she could even reach it, a strong hand gripped her shoulder. "Wait, Emma please—don't go out there like this."

Emma turned to see Regina looking at her with a really intense expression.

"I'm guessing you just walked over here from the Sheriff's Station and you definitely will need a ride back, no more walking along the street." When Emma looked like she was just going to argue further, Regina pulled out the secret weapon. "Please, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for Henry. Don't make him worry about you like this—I want to be able to look him in the eye and tell him you're okay when he asks me how were are this afternoon."

The sheriff groaned, knowing she'd been caught. She didn't honestly think there was any danger from her heat right now, but she definitely couldn't in good conscious make Henry worry about it. He tended to take after Regina and be a bit of a worry-wort about things, and Emma tried her best to not cause any undue conflict between herself and her son so the blond sheriff tried to adjust her risk-taking to more Henry-acceptable levels.

" _Fine_ ," Emma said, the complaint in her tone obvious.

"Thank you," Regina replied, still giving the sheriff that same intense look.

Emma sucked in a deep breath to sigh, but then almost choked on the scent—what Sheriff Swan in her head had called _essence of Regina_ on multiple different occasions, although _only_ in her head. Well okay, if Emma were being honest, she'd used that term a few times with Ruby when they were joking around on their off days. Emma found Regina's scent strong and alluring even on a normal non-pre-heat day, but today her heat hormones must be kicking it up a notch because right now the alpha mayor smelled _amazing_. The alpha who was still holding Emma's shoulder.

The sheriff's eyes fixated on Regina's hand and just held it there—the mayor noticed where Emma was looking and immediately released her grip. Afterwards the alpha didn't know what to do with her hand for a few moments and just held it there senselessly before finally lowering it back down to her side. Both women noticed the awkward movement.

Before something could happen, Regina took control of the situation—by escaping. "I'm going to have my secretary get you a ride—with someone safe," she said authoritatively and quickly spun around and left the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Emma was caught a little by surprise by the mayor's rapid departure, but Regina had had to walk past the sheriff to get to the door and so bathed Emma in her scent as she went by. The blonde sniffed at the air in an embarrassingly dog-like way, trying to catch as much of that _wonderful_ smell before it faded away. Her mouth was watering and she got the urge to pant with her mouth open so she could catch the air on her tongue—which okay, the blond omega had to draw the line somewhere, and that was a nope from her. Emma settled with just sniffing the air furiously, and then also sniffed the shoulder of her jacket where the mayor's hand had rested.

Sheriff Swan absently considered that she maybe _w_ _as_ a little further along in her heat than she'd thought—but she'd been fine all day, and hadn't had any problems or overly-omega- or heat-like urges today before right now. The blond sighed in resignation, but she'd already committed to Regina that she'd allow the mayor to give her a ride back and would otherwise take it easy, so it wasn't like there was much more that she could do.


	2. She stumbled into my arms, I swear

Outside the office at her secretary's desk, Regina finished detailing the situation to her secretary, along with exactly who would be allowed to pick up the sheriff and drive her to her home. There was a very short list of acceptable candidates, and Elizabeth was to go down the list until she found a hit. Elizabeth nodded and repeated the instructions back to her like Regina always made her do. Then the secretary's eyes fell down to the front of Regina's skirt and immediately bounced away.

The mayor frowned, but instead of arguing about the obvious effect the omega had had on her, Regina simply turned and strode back into her office. Not expecting that Emma would still be standing just inside the door, Regina nearly ran into the blonde sheriff and had to catch herself on the taller woman's shoulders, the omega's hands automatically coming up to steady her.

Having the alpha she'd just been fantasizing about open the door and then promptly stumble into her arms was a bit of a shock, but only for a moment and then a slow smile grew over Emma's face. The mayor shivered in a truly tantalizing way, and then Emma's mischievous nature got the better of her.

"So, you're giving me a ride then?" Emma asked, leaning unconsciously closer. She hadn't bothered to release the mayor and did not intend to if she could help it, but then Regina took a step back to try and put some space between them. The omega's playful smile fell a little.

Understanding her danger by seeing that slow smile, Regina needed to put more space between them quickly before she did something that she might regret—and something that would probably be _really_ awkward to explain to Henry. She took a deep breath for calm, forgetting for a moment who she was standing so close to, and got another noseful of pre-heat-omega.

Regina went glassy-eyed and was staring off into the middle distance. Emma frowned in concern. "Regina?"

Shaking herself, Regina had to make Emma repeat her question before the sheriff could get any coherent answer from her. "I- no, I won't be giving you a ride, but someone else will—someone safe."

Emma was disappointed at the news—she'd wanted to be in a car with Regina, where the tiny enclosed space and the recycled air might make the mayor go all glassy-eyed again. The sheriff had just figured out that Regina's reaction had been from _her_  pre-heat scent and it made Emma feel weirdly proud of herself. It also gave her the strong urge to do it again.

"Well, I guess I should stop bothering you then—I can wait out at Elizabeth's desk or down by the front doors," Emma said, keeping a reasonably good pokerface as she said it. The blonde guessed—hoped—that Regina might be able to stomach putting more distance between them, but would probably _not_ be okay with Emma putting herself next to someone else who might want to put the moves on her. The mayor might be really good at controlling her alpha, but there were some things that alphas just couldn't resist or control.

"No!" Regina snapped, half-growling, reaching out to grab hold of both Emma's shoulders and push the sheriff's back into the wall behind her. The mayor froze, blinking, just realizing what she had done.

Emma found herself giggling uncontrollably—this was _exactly_ the type of reaction she'd been hoping for—and reached her hands around to the mayor's back to pull Regina in even closer. She made her eyes big and pleading, and leaned her face forward until there were only a few inches between their noses. "Will the big strong alpha protect me?" she asked sweetly after getting control of her giggles. She was admittedly feeling a little drunk from Regina's scent filling her nose, and she had always gotten a power trip from wrapping alphas around her finger while she was heat-scented—but despite this Emma would swear up and down that her current desire to get a rise out of the alpha had nothing to do with her almost permanent crush on the mayor. Nope. Nothing at all.

Fully growling now, Regina's inner alpha took over, and she grabbed the omega by the lapels of her ridiculously sexy leather jacket and pressed every inch of her body hard against Emma's, squishing the sheriff against the wall. Still growling, the mayor's fingers drifted from Emma's lapels to the smooth skin that was exposed just above the top button of the sheriff's uniform shirt.

Emma inhaled sharply but otherwise was held frozen by the gentle touch of Regina's fingers, which seemed to slowly wander the skin at the base of her neck. She was suddenly torn by conflicting emotions—she wanted to open her shirt more and have Regina's hands explore her whole chest, and yet she loved what Regina was doing right now and didn't want to stop her.

Just then, both women startled in surprise when the intercom on Regina's desk beeped, and Elizabeth's voice announced that Emma's ride was here.

Emma didn't really process the message at all, keeping her attention fixed on the alpha in her arms. Regina had craned her head around to look at the intercom, exposing her perfect pale neck right in front of Emma's face. It was a temptation that the omega just couldn't ignore—and so Emma didn't. She leaned closer until her nose was touching that creamy perfect skin, and she inhaled long and deeply. The tantalizing smell of alpha was too much to just be smelled alone, and so Emma licked a long line slowly up Regina's neck from collar bone to jawline.

Regina wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there in Emma's arms, pressing her against the wall, and it was rather disorienting that someone had already gotten here to pick up Emma. She definitely didn't want the omega to go yet, and was internally arguing with herself about whether she could make the blond sheriff stay when she felt something touch her neck. Her instincts made her freeze, and she heard and felt Emma inhale deeply—making her own body respond by getting extremely hot. All her clothes felt too tight, especially her skirt, which she could feel straining against her crotch.

Regina was suddenly incapable of words, her inner alpha taking over to give the omega as much time to scent her as needed, and she growled low and loud, pleased. Then when Emma licked her neck, Regina's hips of their own volition rolled hard into the omega.

Emma moaned loudly and automatically lifted one of her legs to wrap around Regina's waist, giving her better access to that glorious friction.

Regina held herself still, struggling to get back control while the omega panted against her neck. All the mayor's internal alarm bells were ringing in her head, but they were really faint under the overpowering effect of heat-omega scent and it was suddenly hard to remember why they were important at all. But she was not one of the most powerful magic users in this realm for nothing, and her intense control and will held her from moving any more.

Emma was getting tired of waiting for Regina to move again and she desperately wanted—needed—more of that friction even if both of them were still fully clothed, so she licked the mayor's neck again to see if it would cause the same reaction. This time Regina rolled her hips twice, making Emma gasp out a "yes!" against the mayor's skin. Regina's face ended up turning involuntarily into Emma's neck, nuzzling against her jaw. Finding exactly what she needed, Emma bit down gently against the alpha's neck, holding it between her teeth, while she wrapped the other leg around Regina's waist.

As soon as Emma's teeth touched her neck, Regina started bucking her hips hard into Emma, as the blonde ground into her movements. The omega was making these amazing whimpers and moans into her neck that increased quickly in pitch as the blond licked and bit the base of Regina's neck—it was obvious that Emma was close and getting closer. That, plus the amazing heat-scent spiking all around her, made the mayor increase her tempo grinding into the sweet omega in her arms. Soon Emma was writhing in Regina's arms as the omega crashed over the edge into climax, Regina following immediately after.


	3. We need a quarantine, level 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter from the secretary's POV.  
> ========

Regina's secretary Elizabeth could tell from the way the mayor's heels clicked across the floor behind her that her boss was angry about something, so she turned around to find out what was going on. It wasn't necessarily unusual for the mayor to be angry after a visit from the Sheriff (or during one), so Elizabeth wasn't concerned at first, but then hearing that the sheriff was in heat and needed transportation—and transportation _now_ , from what the secretary could see of the effect Sheriff Swan had had on the mayor—made the secretary rapidly become very anxious.

The mayor was one of the most controlled alphas that Elizabeth knew. Hell, Elizabeth had even seen Regina walk right up to an omega that was so far in heat the poor woman couldn't walk without problem. The alpha had picked up the omega in a fireman's carry, and had walked calmly through a crowd of growling alphas to her own car. Then Regina had then driven to the omega's home, made sure her family was able to care for her, and had then gone back to work. Granted, the mayor had needed to step into the bathroom to "freshen up" after getting back to Town Hall, but had not otherwise needed any special accommodation for being that close to an omega in heat. It had been incredibly impressive to the beta secretary.

Seeing Regina so affected now had set Elizabeth into a near panic. The secretary herself hadn't noticed anything really unusual about Emma when she'd walked past and hadn't noticed that the sheriff's scent had been all that much stronger than usual, but Elizabeth obediently started calling from the top of the list she'd been given. The first few hadn't been available, but she'd eventually gotten one of the deputies at the station on a direct line, and made them promise to get Sheriff Swan's father to Town Hall immediately. Deputy Mulan was pretty trustworthy, so Elizabeth had given her a brief rundown of the situation so she and Deputy Nolan would know what to expect. The female deputy had immediately picked up on the anxiety in the secretary's voice and seemed to be taking it very seriously, so Elizabeth felt fairly confident that the situation would be taken care of without issue.

Just as she was hanging up the phone though, she heard a low, threatening growl coming through the door. Instinctively, Elizabeth froze—she immediately recognized the sound of a heat-crazed alpha, and even if Elizabeth herself hadn't known better, her body knew that the way to escape a heat-crazed alpha's wrath was to either not be seen or not be threatening, both of which meant freeze. Phone still in the air—she hadn't hung it up yet—she turned to stare at the door. Help was on the way, and normally now she would inform the mayor of this, but if Regina were growling then that spelled bad news.

Eventually the growling reduced to something inaudible, and so Elizabeth swallowed and decided to try the intercom, finally hanging up the phone that was still in her hand. No one responded and she couldn't hear anything through the door for a while, and then the unmistakable sounds of sex—and the scent of aroused alpha and omega—started to seep out under the door. Feeling lightheaded already as she made the call—because _wow_ , that scent was _strong_ —she called the sheriff's station back again.

David picked up, obviously from inside his car as he was driving, and Elizabeth said, "I'm so sorry Deputy Nolan, but we need a quarantine around city hall. Level Three."

The Deputy swore roundly over the phone, and through the phone Elizabeth heard the siren turn on. The deputy tersely said his thanks and then hung up. The secretary herself swore, and then, knowing that she only had a short time to leave before she'd be overcome by the smells and sounds coming from within the mayor's office, she called up the emergency contacts she had on file for childsitters for Henry. Thankfully, Mayor Mills was big on preparation and had already given Elizabeth instructions for what to do if both his mothers were unable to watch him.


	4. Oops I Guess We're Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a sex scene (oh please don't be awful please don't be awful)  
> ====

_Emma was getting tired of waiting for Regina to move again and she desperately wanted—needed—more of that friction even if both of them were still fully clothed, so she licked the mayor's neck again to see if it would cause the same reaction. This time Regina rolled her hips twice, making Emma gasp out a "yes!" against the mayor's skin. Regina's face ended up turning involuntarily into Emma's neck, nuzzling against her jaw. Finding exactly what she needed, Emma bit down gently against the alpha's neck, holding it between her teeth, while she wrapped the other leg around Regina's waist._

_As soon as Emma's teeth touched her neck, Regina started bucking her hips hard into Emma, as the blonde ground into her movements. The omega was making these amazing whimpers and moans into her neck that increased quickly in pitch as the blond licked and bit the base of Regina's neck—it was obvious that Emma was close and getting closer. That, plus the amazing heat-scent spiking all around her, made the mayor increase her tempo grinding into the sweet omega in her arms. Soon Emma was writhing in Regina's arms as the omega crashed over the edge into climax, Regina following immediately after._

====

The alpha drew out Emma's orgasm as long as she could with slow but steady movements, still pressing the omega into the office wall. She could feel the wetness caused by their recent activities through the sheriff's jeans, and of course all over the inside of her skirt, the mayor groaning in pleasure as she came down.

"You made me ruin my skirt," Regina said breathlessly after a while into Emma's neck.

Emma giggled uncharacteristically, the omega sounding drunk. "Your fault," she said, equally breathless. "You could just remove your clothes whenever I'm around and you wouldn't have that problem."

Regina hummed noncommittally, and spontaneously licked some of the sweat off Emma's neck—it was the deliciously sweet and salty of heat and omega and a part that was just pure _Emma_. In a word, it was just _amazing_ and made Regina's tongue tingle slightly. Emma's legs tightened around Regina's waist as the omega's hips bucked once more. The mayor moaned, feeling herself becoming aroused again, and had the urge to carry Emma to her desk but just barely managed to restrain herself, instead continuing to press the omega into the wall.

"You know," Emma started to say casually, "I'm gonna need a lot more than that."

Regina tilted her head back just enough to meet Emma's eyes, and found them to be completely dilated. She rumbled involuntarily and Emma squirmed against her. "We need to get you home," the mayor said.

Emma immediately shook her head in negation. "No, no, I can't go back to the loft—it's way too small for me to spend my heat there." The omega gripped the mayor's jacket tightly, obviously in anxiety, making Regina's alpha instincts kick in, and the mayor immediately set about trying to calm her down.

"Shh, shhh—it's okay. You don't have to go there if you don't want to," Regina found herself saying automatically in response. It was a ridiculous thing to say of course, because Emma _needed_ to go home, but to her surprise the alpha mayor couldn't bring herself to press this point when faced with the omega's obvious anxiety about going home. "But we can't stay here," she added finally as a compromise.

"Why not? The door locks." Emma couldn't seem to keep still and had to keep periodically rubbing herself against Regina or nuzzling into the alpha's neck. While this felt amazing, it was also making it hard for Regina to come up with any coherent plans or arguments.

"Because this is a public building, and it's not built to contain heat or rut pheromones. We're probably lighting up half the neighborhood right now with sexy thoughts."

Emma giggled again—while it may not be something that non-heat-Emma normally did, hearing the sound made Regina's insides do happy flips. "The world could use a little more love in it," the blond sheriff said flippantly. Emma then nuzzled into Regina's neck and then started laving it with her tongue to soothe it—Regina was surprised to see a little bit of blood smeared on Emma's cheek, so the omega must have broken the skin. It wasn't a mating bite, as far as Regina could tell from the feel of it, but it had been a near thing.

Apparently Emma had been thinking along the same lines, because in between laving she said, "I want to bite you—I want you to be mine forever."

Regina shivered at the possessive tone, and her hips bucked once involuntarily. Emma moaned and reflexively bit down a little into Regina's neck, making the alpha cry out Emma's name. They paused for a beat, both panting heavily, before Emma's instincts took over again and she started nipping and licking Regina's neck with intent. Regina's hips seemed to only listen to what the omega demanded, and she ground into Emma's, driving the omega's moans and whines to higher and higher pitch. They both rapidly crashed over the edge into orgasm, seemingly much faster than the last time, panting and squirming rhythmically against the other.

Regina soon found out why she'd come so quickly when she felt a curious sensation of immense pleasure and slight pain coming from her shoulder, and realized that Emma had her teeth sunk into Regina's neck in a mating bite. Despite the abruptness the alpha could only feel elated at Emma giving her the mating bite, and well, it wasn't like the omega hadn't warned Regina of her intent. It meant however that the orgasm they'd just had hadn't satisfied Regina, not by a long shot, and she could no longer hold back her urge to take Emma to her desk.

Shifting the omega's weight in her arms, Regina carried her across the room and set Emma down on the edge of the desk. With a quick sweep of her arm, Regina magically whisked away all the items on the desktop, leaving it clear to press the omega down onto it—but Regina needed to do one more thing first. Pulling her hands back from Emma's hips to the front of Emma's jeans, Regina's demanding fingers pried open the fly and then hooked into the top and started tugging them down. They were Emma's usual skinny jeans, and of course they didn't want to come off quickly, so Regina grew impatient and simply magicked them away too, along with the omega's panties and boots. Regina growled in pleasure when she finally had her hands on Emma's bare skin, and Emma moaned into the alpha's neck, still holding the mating bite.

Regina quickly did the same for her own skirt and panties, and soon there was nothing separating them anymore. Emma instinctively started trying to move her hips around to get Regina's tip against her entrance, but Regina rumbled and stopped her, trying to roll her over onto her stomach on the desk. Emma moaned loudly and finally released the bite, both women gasping from the sensation, but Regina didn't want to wait while Emma laved the wound—although the omega got a few good licks in before the mayor managed to turn her over.

As soon as Regina had Emma face down on the desk, she pressed her whole body over Emma's and rubbed against her, nuzzling through the blonde locks till she found neck and shoulders to lick. Emma arched back into her, and Regina remembered that they were still wearing their tops. With quick gestures, she magicked those away too, and suddenly all that skin the alpha wanted was exposed. Now that Emma had given her the bite Regina had a powerful urge to be inside the omega, and she lifted up just enough to be able to see and started nosing her head into Emma's amazingly wet entrance.

Emma arched again, much more intensely this time, spreading her legs and presenting as much access as she could. Regina found her so lubricated that she was deep inside within a thrust or two. She paused just long enough to reposition Emma's hips against the edge of the desk before she began thrusting strong and deep inside the omega. Emma was crying out Regina's name and encouraging her to go deeper or faster, driving both of them quickly towards climax.

"Give me your bite, alpha!" Emma cried out, clearly on the edge of coming, so Regina swept the omega's hair aside with one hand, found the right spot over Emma's scent glands, and bit down hard.

The instant feeling of euphoria shot Regina over the edge, and Emma too judging by her writhing and whimpering. Regina had to hold tightly onto the omega's hips to keep her from bucking away from her while the alpha pumped in and out slowly. It took a really long time for both of them to come down, and Regina kept holding onto Emma's neck with her teeth—surprisingly the alpha mayor found she didn't want to let go until she absolutely had to. Eventually, Emma felt around with one hand until she found Regina's and wove their fingers together, sighing in contentment.

"So we had to leave the public building, huh?" Emma teased, sounding incredibly amused. "It doesn't look like it's been a problem so far."

Regina huffed and finally released Emma's neck with a moan, Emma echoing the moan with her.

"Just because someone hasn't yet told us that we can't, doesn't mean that we can, Emma," Regina replied, her voice rough and gravely. She used the hand that Emma wasn't currently holding to rub up and down the omega's side absently. At the same time Regina started her attentions to Emma's bitemark, laving it with her tongue to close up the wound—after a few short minutes of this attention the skin would close over but the red imprint of each tooth puncture would be visible for a long time, making the bite serve as a indicator that the person was taken.

Emma moaned a little as Regina cleaned up the omega's neck. After a while, she said in between moans, "We should ... go to your place. The mansion."

Regina hummed into Emma's neck, and the vibrations set off a wave of pleasure coursing through Emma's body, and she arched strongly up into Regina. Still inside Emma, Regina cried out and instinctively pressed her still-hard shaft deep into Emma's pulsing insides.

"Emma! Oh gods, Emma, I'm ... I'm gonna knot," she moaned into Emma's neck.

Buffeted by waves of pleasure, Emma could only get two words out. "Bed! Now!" she cried out, panting. With a wave of her arm, Regina used her magic to teleport them back to the mansion, and they landed softly onto the huge bed in the master bedroom. Just in time too—Regina could feel herself thickening quickly, and she thrust forward determinedly, trying to get as deep as she could before she was too thick to move.

Emma was crying out incoherently, spreading her legs and tilting to give Regina the right angle. The pleasure was so intense that Emma was nearly blacking out, but she wanted Regina as deep as she could get her, so she kept rotating her hips slightly and pushing back into Regina as hard as she could, feeling Regina wriggle deeper and deeper as she did so.

The knot finally slipped all the way inside and both women cried out in intense pleasure, writhing and grasping at each other. Regina thought she must have blacked out a little, because when she came to, Emma was soothingly running her hands up and down Regina's arms, which were fisted tightly into the bedsheets. Regina nuzzled into the pile of blonde tresses under her cheek.

"You okay there, tiger?" Emma asked with laughter in her voice.

"Hmmm," Regina answered, "yeah, I think I was out for a little while."

Emma giggled—Regina gasped and felt herself squirt a little more. "Yeah, I could tell."

"Hush," Regina admonished, but she was smiling so it didn't come out very threatening. Releasing her hold of the sheets, the alpha brushed aside Emma's hair until Regina found skin under the hair, and licked the mating bite. "Does it hurt?" Regina asked, concerned. The bite still looked an angry red, despite her laving.

"Hmmm? Oh the bite? No, it actually feels ... pleasant, and warm."

"Good," Regina said, laving Emma's bite some more.

"Yours? Does it hurt?"

Regina shook her head, not bothering to stop laving.

Emma giggled again. "Good," she echoed.

"You know you're not going to be able to spend your next couple heats with anyone else, right? Now that we've shared mating bites."

Emma lifted up her head from where she'd been resting it against the mattress. "I ...," she started, then paused. "I want more than just a couple heats," Emma said in a small voice, like she didn't know if she wanted to be heard or not.

"You do?" Regina asked, lifting her upper body off the bed as well and cradling the omega in her arms.

Unable to get her voice to work, Emma nodded. After a moment, she managed to get out the words, "I've wanted you for a very long time."

"That's not the heat talking?" Regina asked, trying not to lead the question, but at the same time also trying not to get her hopes up.

Emma snorted softly. "I'm not in heat yet," she replied.

Regina chuckled. "Excuse me?? Emma, we just dry-humped to orgasm twice, fully clothed, and then I took you over my desk."

"First, there was nothing _dry_ about that—I was sopping wet, thank you very much. And second, would I be able to make an argument this coherent if I were in heat? Have you even met an omega that could argue like this during heat?"

Regina opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

"Exactly my point," Emma said a little bit smugly.

"Emma, if this is what it's like when it's not even your heat yet ...," Regina trailed off.

"Tell me about it, this is _intense_. I've never had it this strong before, and I mean, I've run into you while in my heat before, but it wasn't this bad."

Regina blinked. "You did? When was that?"

Emma said, "Last October, remember? I took Henry out for trick-or-treating on Halloween and then had to take the next 4 days off?"

"Oh my god, Emma you were on your heat and taking Henry out trick-or-treating??" Regina asked, alarmed.

"Nooooo, it was just like a day or so before my heat started—normally, I don't cause any trouble even the day before my heat starts."

Regina stared at Emma. "Emma, ... something triggered my rut that year, and the day after Halloween I had to send Henry off to spend the night at his friend's house. It was just after I'd passed you both by on the sidewalk that I smelled something like an omega in full-blown heat, but I figured it wasn't you because you obviously weren't in heat."

"Well, you thought that I was in heat today, and you looked obviously strongly affected by my scent."

"Emma ... don't you realize what this means? What it means when an alpha can smell an omega is ready for heat far before anyone else? You've always smelled really strongly to me, too."

Emma frowned. "Strong in a good way or strong in a bad way?"

Regina chuckled. "Obviously strong in a good way, or I wouldn't have been growling and grinding you into a wall."

Emma giggled again. "Fine okay, yes—and I've always thought you smelled really strongly and I've wanted you for the longest time."

Humming into Emma's bitemark, Regina said, "Well, if you keep saying things like that, you're going to get to keep me for the longest time."

Emma laughed, open and carefree, and then wiggled under Regina enticingly. The alpha nipped playfully at her shoulder.

"Well, if you're not even in your heat yet, then I think we'd better prepare for a long heat—fortunately I keep my fridge and pantry very well stocked, so we'll just have to double check everything."

"Yeah—I guess somebody better hurry up and unknot then," Emma teased.

Regina lightly slapped Emma's shoulder. In retaliation, Emma grabbed that arm and pulled it around her body and pressed it into her chest. Both of them fell to the mattress laughing and play-nipping each other.


	5. A Charming says what

Deputy David Nolan—Emma's father and also subordinate, which had honestly been a little weird for both of them at first but they'd gotten over it—screeched to a stop out in front of the town hall building. Several people were standing around the street and watching to see what would happen, but David felt on some level that they shouldn't really be there and frowned at them. The beta deputy didn't waste any time on them though and instead started pulling out the emergency cones out of the back of the squad car plus a couple flares. He was just finishing the first half on the arc in front of the doors to Town Hall when Elizabeth, Regina's secretary, came running out of the building, red-faced and panting.

After checking to make sure she was okay, David directed her to sit down in the back seat of the cruiser, which was sitting with the door hanging open. Soon after that, Deputy Mulan pulled up in her squad car, although she hadn't been using her siren, only her lights.

"How bad is it?" Mulan asked, pulling out the bigger police barriers that the alpha deputy had thrown into the cruiser when the revised situation alert had been called in.

"I dunno, I haven't gone inside yet," David answered, waving at some curious onlookers to stay back.

Elizabeth piped up from where she was sitting in the cruiser, still panting a little but looking less red now. "It's _bad_. I was in there, what? Maybe five minutes? Ten minutes tops?"

Mulan swore softly. "Did someone contact Henry? Doesn't he usually walk over to see Regina at work after he gets off school?"

"I called his school—he's going to be held there until Mary Margaret is out, and then she'll take him," Elizabeth answered.

Both Mulan and David sighed in relief. "Well," David said, "that's good to know, especially considering ...," he trailed off, looking up at the window to the mayor's office.

"Especially considering that both his two mothers are in this ... situation?" Elizabeth finished for him, unable to keep the smirk of her face. David gave her an uncomfortable look, and the secretary relented, holding up both her hands outward in a sign of surrender.

"Her heat's not even supposed to start for a couple more days, I thought," added Mulan, hoping to change the subject for David's sake.

"It's not," confirmed David.

The secretary said, "Well, she didn't smell that strong or look like it had started yet, not when I saw Emma walk by my desk."

David frowned. "How long were they in there for?"

"I don't know, less than half an hour? It wasn't very long."

Mulan swallowed. "So her heat was triggered then?"

Nobody said anything for a while, each of them considering the implications of the sheriff's heat being triggered in the mayor's office.

A new voice interrupted the quiet. "Well how about some refreshments for my favorite people in blue?" All three turned around to see Ruby from Granny's Diner walking up carrying a loaded to-go bag and a drink tray.

David smiled wryly at the young alpha werewolf, knowing exactly why she was there—this wasn't the first time she'd popped in on a crime scene unannounced before. "Thanks, Ruby," he said as she handed him a drink and what appeared to be a sandwich.

Ruby handed another drink and sandwich to Mulan, eyes sparkling with mischief, replying, "What can I say? I like helping our public servants do their best job."

Ruby handed the last drink to Elizabeth. "Oh, I get one too?" Elizabeth asked, joking. She looked down at the red blouse and black skirt she was wearing. "I forgot to wear blue today though."

Ruby smirked. "Hey, you work for Regina—that's a public service duty if I ever heard one."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "She's not _that_ bad."

David glanced up at the window and frowned, as if silently refuting Elizabeth's statement.

"Hey, who said that was necessarily a bad thing? I mean, I know _you_ won't like it, but you might not like _anyone_ doing that with your daughter."

Mulan and David both grimaced. "Don't-" David started to say, before Ruby interrupted him.

"Oh ho ho! It's Emma up in there?? Why that dirty rascal mayor!" Ruby crowed happily.

David groaned loudly and scrubbed his face with his hands.

Mulan gave Elizabeth a look.

"What?" the secretary asked defensively. "I didn't say anything!"

Mulan explained, "Ruby is way too good at picking out gossip—it's just better to not say anything at all around her or the grapevine will be in full swing."

"What?" Ruby asked, putting a hand to her heart and looking mock-offended. "The people of this town have a right to know what's going on with not one but two elected public officials!" Elizabeth groaned and scrubbed her face with her hands in a way almost identical to what David had just done. "But don't blame yourself Elizabeth, I overheard you all talking before I even walked up, so you hadn't really spilled anything I didn't already know."

"Wow, that makes me feel _so_ much better," Elizabeth replied, deadpan, getting up out of the squad car and closing the door.

Just then, they all heard the sound of Emma's voice crying out in what was unambiguously an orgasm. Ruby started laughing so hard she was soon doubled over and wiping tears from her eyes, but David turned this interesting shade of green and went to sit down in his cruiser, closing the door behind him.

When Ruby had finally calmed down, she said, "Well, it's not like nobody saw this coming at least—I mean, those two have been pining over each since the first curse broke. Hell, maybe even since Emma arrived in Storybrooke."

"What?" both Mulan and Elizabeth asked in surprise at the same time.

David rolled down the window to his cruiser and echoed, "What?"

Looking at the others in surprise, the werewolf said, "Wait ... you didn't know that? Holy fuck you guys, it was _so_ obvious. I didn't even need to use my sense of smell to know that—although it certainly provided corroborating evidence, don't get me wrong. I could tell just from all the blushing looks and overly long stares."

David groaned and scrubbed at his face again, then rolled his window back up.


	6. The approval of Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're past halfway done with this fic! Hopefully I'm catching most of the mistakes and errors.

A little less than a week later, Emma stretched her body out against the mattress, her back and limbs popping occasionally. She untangled herself from the blankets, wondering if Regina was downstairs making breakfast already. Feeling a little gross after who knows how many days—the omega had sort of lost track of time during her heat—Emma decided she'd hop in the shower. She didn't have any clothes here, none that were still clean or in working order, so she rifled through Regina's things once she was done showering till she found some sweatpants, a sports bra, and a loose tee-shirt. She was actually impressed that Regina even owned any tee-shirts.

Feeling a lot less exhausted than she thought she'd be after days of wild sex with the woman she'd been mooning over for ages, Emma practically skipped down the stairs, and caught the ending of a conversation on the phone. She hit the bottom landing just as Regina hung up the phone.

The mayor looked up and smiled when she saw the blond sheriff coming into the kitchen looking so happy. "You're wearing my clothes," Regina said in obvious pleasure, scooping Emma into her arms for a tight hug as soon as the the omega was in arm's reach.

Emma grinned at her new mate. "So who was that?"

"Henry and your mother," Regina answered, setting the phone down on the counter. "She's going to bring him by a little later."

"Good. I needed some time with you, but it's been far too long since I've seen him and it's making me a little anxious."

"Me too."

They were just washing up the last of the breakfast dishes when they heard the front door open and shut a little too loudly.

"Moms! I'm home!"

"Henry, no shouting or slamming the front door," Regina admonished calmly as soon as Henry walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Henry said, only looking the tiniest bit sorry, "but you know, you've been used to having the house to yourself for basically the past week and I wouldn't want to walk in on anything."

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed, shocked.

Emma just laughed, and grabbed her son in for a hug, roughing up his hair as she did so.

"Ma!" Henry complained, brushing his hair back down flat with his fingers once he'd finally freed himself from his birth mother's clutches.

Regina rubbed her forehead with her fingers, saying "Henry, I know you're happy that your mother and I are together, but please for the love of all that is good in the world, I would prefer to never hear you refer to your mother and I having sex again."

"Oh, come on, Regina," Emma argued. "I thought that was a very good way to _not_ actually refer to us having sex."

"I mean, it's not like I don't know what is involved in heats. That was covered in our sex-ed classes," their nearly thirteen-year-old son added.

Regina groaned, and Emma wrapped the alpha up in a hug, laughing.

"Think of it this way, baby," Emma said, still laughing, "at least we're not trying to give _him_ the talk and having to make euphemisms about sex."

The mayor looked faintly green, sitting down heavily on a stool at the center island, and this time Henry was the one groaning. Emma just laughed again at the both of them and kept her arms around Regina, rubbing a hand slowly up and down the mayor's back.

After a minute, Regina noticed Henry hadn't said anything for a while, and looked over at her son to see him smiling up at both his mothers.

"What?" Regina asked.

"You're happy," he answered simply. "Both of you are happy."

Regina and Emma exchanged looks, and then slow smiles grew across both their faces. "Yeah, kid, I guess we are," Emma answered, smiling softly at her son.

"Hmmm," Regina added, "very happy." She leaned forward to give Emma a tender kiss, and Henry made disgusted noises. Emma turned to laugh at him.

"Hey," Henry said, "I'm glad you're happy, but that doesn't mean I want to _see_ you ...," he trailed off, vaguely gesturing to where both his moms sat still holding each other in reference to their kissing.

"Kid, I hate to break it to you," Emma started, "but you're just going to have to get used to it." She leaned over and kissed Regina with exaggerated 'muah' sound. Henry groaned and covered his eyes.

Later that afternoon, when they were just finished their game of Mario Kart, Henry leaned over to ask, "So, does this mean I might get a little brother or sister?"

Emma, for all that she'd been calm and collected with the sex talk just after breakfast, now just blushed and spluttered.

Regina sat still, her face falling.

"Mom, what is it?" Henry asked, wondering if he'd said the wrong thing when he saw his mom's reaction.

"Henry, I ... I can't really have kids," she answered. She looked up at him, saying, "That's why I originally adopted you, because I can't have kids."

Emma pulled Regina in for a tight hug immediately, asking gently get more information, "Regina?"

"I ... you remember my mother, right?" Both Henry and Emma nodded. "Well, at one point she wanted me to provide her with heirs, so she could 'continue the family line'," she said, saying the last part in a rough imitation of her mother. "Naturally, I didn't want any other children to be subjected to my mother's type of 'love', so I researched till I found a potion that would render me barren and infertile—I can't bear children nor can I get your birth mother pregnant, Henry."

"Oh Regina," Emma said in sympathy, rubbing soothing circles into Regina's back.

"I'm sorry," the mayor said to Emma, clearly worried that she had ruined her omega's hopes.

"Oh baby, I'm not hurt by this—I'm worried about _you_. I already had this one," Emma said, gesturing with one thumb over her shoulder at Henry, "and I think he's enough trouble for the both of us."

"Hey!" Henry protested, swatting at Emma's thumb pointing at him. "I'm not that bad."

Emma and Regina both turned to give him identical unimpressed looks.

"Ok fiiiiiiine," he grumped. Then Henry sighed, and softened his expression. "If you ever get the chance though, or I don't know, adopt—I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay with the idea of having a bigger family."

Emma chuckled, rubbing Henry's hair again. "Okay, kid."

"Ma!" Henry squawked and pulled himself out from under his birth mother's hands.


	7. Sweet fucking Jesus, minus the Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [author looks at chapter title again and cackles madly]  
> ====

The next day, Emma and Regina finally made it back to work.

Emma found a lot of people who had previously just waved at her in a friendly manner, giving her knowing smiles and offering her congratulations. She was simultaneously gratified and embarrassed—because seriously, in a town this small where _everybody_ over the age of about eight knew that you just had a sex bonanza with the mayor for six days, well that was pretty embarrassing. There wasn't much she could do about it though, so the sheriff just tried to smile and wave back and say her thank yous.

Regina on the other hand, walked into her office to find a slightly smug-looking Elizabeth sitting at the desk in front of her office door, where she always was. The secretary looked attentive and not like she was mocking Regina, so although Regina eyed her for a moment, the mayor chose to ignore the smugness.

"What's the schedule look like this morning? Anything really important, or am I going to be catching up on all the paperwork I missed?" Regina asked in her usual professional calm.

"No, Madam Mayor," Elizabeth replied, sounding amused.

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Your office should be ready for you—I made sure it was cleaned within hours of your ... departure," Elizabeth continued, sounding a little more amused. Regina opened her mouth to comment, but the secretary plowed on. "Including the, ahem, discarded clothing left behind."

Regina blushed and snapped her mouth shut. After a moment, she cleared her throat, and asked, "Was anyone of the clothing, uh, salvageable?"

Elizabeth looked supremely amused at this question. "Unfortunately not, Madam Mayor—apparently everything had been ripped in half, as if it were cut with scissors."

Both women sat silently for a beat, looking at one another.

"Or magic," Elizabeth continued, sounding as if she were about to burst out laughing.

Regina blushed even brighter and groaned, putting her face in her hands.

Elizabeth shuffled some papers around on her desk, giving Regina a moment to recover.

The mayor looked over at her secretary and sighed. "Alright," she said, "whatever else there is, just tell me now. Let's get this over with."

"Oh come on, Mayor Mills, you wouldn't deny me my fun, would you?"

Regina smiled faintly, though she was still blushing. "No, I wouldn't, but I'd rather get it over with now than drag it out."

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright—the things that were on your desk? That had mysteriously been cleared off during your ... activities?" Regina blushed brighter again, but nodded. "They were found down in the storage room in a new box clearly labeled as items from your desk, and all of them have been returned to their previous place."

"Thank you Elizabeth, I trust that will be all?"

"That's it, Madam Mayor," the secretary confirmed, sounding almost sad at reaching the end of her ribbing.

"Well, I hope it was as enjoyable as you hoped it would be," Regina said with a faint smile, then disappeared into her office.

Later Elizabeth met up with Ruby at Granny's diner and the two traded stories, laughing into their burgers.

====

Emma was having a late lunch, and she and Regina decided to meet up at Granny's.

Regina had already eaten, but she didn't mind having a coffee and having an excuse to see her new mate. The mayor got to Granny's first, because of course she did—Emma was basically always late, and their recent mating hadn't changed that. Regina stepped inside to the ringing of the bell, and nodded amicably to the people who looked up to see her. To her surprise, a few people waved or called out a greeting, so she returned the greeting—she was a politician after all, and she knew how to be polite and professional, even if the mayor was more used to people ignoring her.

Ruby stopped by to check on her order after the mayor sat down in one of the back booths, giving Regina a surprisingly large smile—Regina returned a smile to the waitress, although a smaller one.

"Nothing yet, Miss Lucas—I'm waiting for someone else."

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "Do you know what she wants to order?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow. Did Ruby know that it was Emma coming? "I'd prefer to find out when she gets here."

Ruby retreated to the front counter and Regina flipped through her favorite news sites on her phone, since she had about a week's worth of missed news to catch up on—even if most of it didn't really affect Storybrooke. She ignored basically everyone else in the diner, only glancing up when the bell rang over the front door, returning her gaze to her phone each time when it wasn't Emma. Soon enough the bell on the door to the diner rang again, and Regina looked up to see her blonde sheriff walking in. Regina's face broke into a brilliant smile.

No one in the diner missed that reaction, nor did they miss the answering smile from the sheriff—in fact, half of them had heard the word that the sheriff and mayor would be stopping by and had come to see how the two women acted together. Some of them couldn't believe that the daughter of Snow White would get together with the former Evil Queen, and needed proof. Neither the sheriff nor mayor noticed that they were the focus of all this attention though—they had eyes only for each other.

Regina stood up quickly, leaving her phone clattering to the table, so she could scoop Emma into her arms—they hadn't seen each other in more than six hours, which was the most time they'd spent apart in the last week. Emma had similar feelings of separation anxiety, and she nuzzled her head into Regina's neck, then pulled back only just enough to be able to kiss her alpha senseless. Regina laughed into the kiss, a carefree sound that was very unlike the mayor's normal extremely professional demeanor.

Lots of eyes widened or eyebrows lifted in surprise among the other guests in the diner at the sound.

Finally, the two sat down at the booth, sitting on opposite sides but holding hands across the table. As soon as Regina sat down though, she could tell that sitting this far away from Emma wasn't going to cut it, even if she was facing her mate.

Just then, Ruby walked up to take their order, trying in vain to not smile widely at the two obvious new lovebirds. "What can I get you both?"

Emma, having come to the same conclusion as Regina, started to stand up right then at the same time as Regina, but the mayor waved her back down into her seat since Emma was facing the front door—Regina thought they should probably both be facing the front, since if shit went down they might both need to see and know what it was. Ruby, smiling even more broadly, stepped back as Regina got up to sit on the other side with Emma. As soon as Regina slid in next to her mate and the two clasped hands, they seemed to have forgotten that Ruby had asked her question, so Ruby repeated it, completely unable to stop smiling this time.

"Um, hi Ruby, I'll just get my usual?" Emma said, blinking up at the waitress and then giving her friend a smile.

"Right, a double bacon cheeseburger with curly fries and a shake, no pickles," Ruby confirmed.

Regina gave Emma a look, and the sheriff just shrugged. Well, the mayor thought her mate probably needed to make up for some of the calories they'd been burning lately so didn't protest this time, but Regina planned to talk with her about her diet (or lack thereof) later.

"And you, Madam Mayor?"

Regina blinked, remembering where she was. "Um, I don't really know? Do you have something that's not coffee and not soda but doesn't have any caffeine?"

"Hot or cold?" Ruby asked.

"I don't mind—just surprise me?"

Ruby looked momentarily taken aback at the request, but nodded and confirmed that their orders would be right up—not that Ruby worried that either one would notice if they took a long time making their orders. Having the newly mated pair there was great for business though, as the rest of the diner was at full capacity currently, what with all the onlookers. A few people who hadn't heard ahead of time were peering in through the windows surreptitiously, trying to see what all the fuss was about.

As the waitress had predicted, the two newly mated women were wholly absorbed with one another and still hadn't noticed how many people were in the diner now. They seemed unable to stop touching one another and kept kissing or running their fingers through their mate's hair—or any combination of these activities. It was cavity-inducing sweet and everyone would have long since stopped being as interested in it, if it weren't for the fact that many of the town's residents thought the former evil queen was incapable of this level of affection.

Ruby brought over their orders with a broad smile—honestly, she hadn't stopped smiling since the mayor had walked through the door, and she'd already sent a few pics to Elizabeth of her boss being all snuggly and cute. The two newly-mates looked up at her in surprise when she set down the tray on the table. She slid the plate with burger and fries across to Emma, but then also passed her a second, smaller plate with a simple green salad on it. Emma looked up in confusion and opened her mouth to protest the order, but Ruby beat her to it.

"On the house," Ruby said, with a wink to Regina, which got an honest smile from the mayor.

"Thank you, Ruby," Regina said warmly, while Emma groaned a half-hearted complaint to her mate.

Ruby set Regina's drink down in front of her. "It's a flavored iced tea we have that's caffeine free, called the Magna Special. Let me know if you don't like it and I can get you something else."

"Thank you Ruby—I'm sure this will be fine."

"Enjoy your meal," Ruby said warmly, turning to go back to the kitchen to take out the next orders. Things were even busier than when there was a sports game on. It might seem counter-productive, but Ruby actually loved it when the diner was busy—not only did Granny make more money, now that she owned the diner herself and wasn't paying that asshole Gold, but it made Ruby's shift seem to go by fast. Conversely when it was slow, Ruby's shift seemed to drag out incredibly long, so she definitely preferred busy to slow.

Back at their booth, the two newly mated love-birds were feeding each other food off their plates—Emma made Regina try her curly fries, both plain and in each type of sauce, and Regina found that Emma wouldn't complain about the salad when Regina was feeding it to her. Naturally this meant that Regina fed her almost the entire salad.

Suddenly, one of the two phones neither one had looked at since they'd arrived buzzed against the tabletop. Regina frowned, and then reached over to see who it was. She looked at the caller ID, smiled, and then picked up the call. Emma had just taken a big bite of her burger and tried to say something, but Regina just held a finger out and said 'no' firmly.

Emma smirked as Regina had to clarify over the phone—to Henry, of course she'd only have picked up a call from Henry—that the no wasn't for Henry, it was for his birth mother.

"Henry, please tell your mother not to talk with her mouth full." Regina held the phone out to Emma, who leaned nearer to hear.

"Ma, don't eat with your mouth full," Henry said loudly enough that some of the nearby patrons could hear him. Emma made a noise of protest, but it was muffled because her mouth was still full. "Oh my god, Mom, is Ma's mouth _still_ full and she's still trying to talk?"

"Yes dear—you know your mother too well."

Henry sighed audibly.

====

When they finally left the diner after paying the bill—Regina insisted on covering it this time, but Emma grumbled and insisted on paying the next—the two women were surprised to see the number of people there in the diner.

"Is it always this busy in the afternoons?" Regina asked when they passed by Ruby at the front counter.

"No, it's almost never like this," Ruby said with a smile, trying to play innocent, "but I like when it's busy so I won't question it too much."

"Well, anyway, that iced tea was actually rather refreshing, thank you for the suggestion. I'll probably order it again sometime."

Now Ruby's eyes sparkled with happiness. "You're very welcome—we pretty much always have it so you can order it any time you want, but we also have some other flavored teas that you can try when you want to change things up."

That night, after Henry went to bed, Regina found that her libido was unusually high—she couldn't seem to get enough of Emma, even though they had _just_ finished Emma's heat a couple days ago. As Regina laid sprawled on top her omega, post-orgasm, still squirting occasionally, she considered why she would feel such a need for sex—and her mind went back to the invigorating tea she'd had at the diner, and suddenly she realized that she probably needed to ask Ruby some pointed questions about what was in it the next time she was at Granny's.

When Regina told Emma her theory, the sheriff instantly offered to give Ruby a huge tip the next time they went as a thank you, and the mayor kissed her soundly, happy that her omega was enjoying the activities. "I can still go again," Regina informed Emma, nipping lightly at her mate's jaw. Emma looked up at Regina in pleased surprise, and Regina growled playfully at her mate, making her laugh, before rolling them both over to try a new position.

====

When questioned about it a few days later, Ruby confirmed with a mischievous look in her eyes that the tea did increase sexual performance. Regina thanked the waitress for the tea again, and when Ruby wanted to know how well it worked for them, Regina felt the young werewolf had probably earned that information, and simply told her, "Seven times over approximately two hours." Ruby blinked for a few seconds in confusion, before realizing what that meant, and then her jaw dropped open.

"Sweet fucking Jesus," Ruby swore.

"Well," Regina said completely deadpan, "minus the Jesus."

Ruby laughed in shocked surprise that the mayor, the former evil queen, had just made a sex joke.

Regina smiled at her reaction and wished the waitress a nice evening before leaving the diner again—with a to-go container of tea in hand.


	8. No, we were not having sex in the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went there (I'm sorry but not really). Alternate chapter title: Good trouble  
> ====

A couple months later, Emma thought she was coming down with something. She felt a little off that morning when she woke up, and although she was feeling slightly nauseated she hadn't actually thrown up. It was Saturday and both Regina and Henry were sleeping in a little, but Emma had to work every other Saturday and this weekend it was her turn. She hadn't bothered to eat anything before getting to work, hoping her stomach would settle down.

Just the smell of the horrid work coffee made her stomach turn, but honestly she couldn't remember _not_ feeling revolted by their station coffee so that wasn't really informative. But when Regina called later to say good morning and found that Emma hadn't eaten yet, the mayor offered to bring her something.

"I dunno, I'm not really hungry? I have a bit of an upset stomach," Emma said. It was before noon and a weekend, so she was the only one in the station and certainly no one was going to tell her to not talk on the phone with her mate—except perhaps said mate, who also happened to be her boss.

Regina clucked in mild disapproval over the phone. "Well, let me drop by with some soothing tea and a bear claw from Granny's and see how that works?" Emma agreed, but didn't feel thrilled about the idea.

Regina was googling different causes for nausea on her phone while she waited for the to-go tea and bear claw and plate of plain scrambled eggs. Of course, at the top of the list was pregnancy, but there were about ten other really common causes so Regina just skimmed all of their other symptoms so she could keep an eye on them.

Ruby, in addition to being a werewolf with excellent hearing, was really good at looking over people's shoulders and reading what they had in front of them at a glance—what could she say? She was perpetually curious. When Ruby saw the mayor's causes for nausea search, her eyes widened but she didn't say anything and just went about her work, wishing the mayor a nice day when the woman left still looking at her phone.

Emma didn't have a fever or any of the symptoms of good number of the items on Regina's list, and she only ate about half the bear claw and maybe a third of the eggs, which was really unusual for the sheriff. She did however drink all of the tea and said that it helped, at least when she wasn't trying to eat with it, so Regina made it a point to pick some up from the store on the way home so they could make a big thermos for Emma to take to work the next day—the sheriff had to work one Sunday a month, and it just sucked when both those happened to fall on the same weekend, like they did this week.

The omega said she felt better by the time she got home though, and then the sheriff ate something much more like her normal portion at dinner, so Regina was thinking that perhaps the problem was solved—it must have been a very minor case of food poisoning, Regina thought.

The next morning, however, Emma had a repeat of the day before, and she also admitted that a couple other days this week she'd felt a little iffy during the first half of the day but hadn't paid as much attention to it since she'd been busy and hadn't had time to eat. Regina then looked at the top item on her list of causes of nausea and had a really long think. Then, the mayor got into her car and drove to the pharmacy—although outside of Storybrooke, because she wasn't unaware of how fast gossip traveled around their tiny town.

Regina drove back to Storybrooke and went directly to the sheriff's station. It was still morning, so no one else was there yet. She walked up to her mate's desk, kissed her good morning, and then pulled out the box.

"I mean, I know it's unlikely, but ... your symptoms don't match anything else, so we might as well try it, right?" Regina said, with her little brow furrow that Emma had learned meant the alpha was holding some kind of emotion back.

Emma smiled at her mate reassuringly and hugged her. "Of course baby, let's go try it."

So, the two women both squeezed into the tiny bathroom at the sheriff's station, waiting anxiously to see what symbol would appear. Fortunately it didn't take long—although somehow Regina still managed to suggest that she remodel the sheriff's station twice during that short time—and they were left staring at the little symbol indicating positive. Regina checked the booklet to verify that it meant a pregnancy, then looked up at her mate.

"Emma," the mayor said finally, taking a deep breath, "you're pregnant."

The sheriff had been watching her mate like a hawk, trying to figure out if Regina was happy or worried or angry or what, but the mayor still had that little furrowed brow that meant she was holding back, so Emma went for a neutral approach.

"Yep, looks like I am," she said, taking Regina's hand. "I mean, at least this time I'm on the right side of the prison bars."

Regina looked at Emma completely surprised for a full ten seconds, before finally bursting into laughter. She laughed so hard she doubled over and had to wipe tears out of the corners of her eyes. Emma joined her in laughing, but mostly just because she was so overjoyed to see Regina laughing like that.

"Oh my god, oh my _god_ , Emma," Regina finally said, straightening up. "You're pregnant." She grabbed Emma's hand again in a tight grip. "You're _pregnant_ , oh my god Emma, I got you pregnant, we can have kids together." Regina said all of this in one breath, like she was afraid the words would disappear if she didn't say them all at once.

"We already do have a kid together," Emma said, squeezing Regina's hand gently.

Regina laughed again. "Yes, we do, and he's _wonderful_." She looked down at the little stick still sitting innocuously on the edge of the bathroom sink. "And now, we're going to have another."

"I take it you want to keep it then?" Emma asked to confirm.

"Yes, of course," Regina said quickly, then paused. "Do you want to keep it?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes—I mean, don't get me wrong, my first pregnancy was no walk in the park, but that was for several reasons that are very different now, mostly because now I have _you_ ," Emma said emphatically, looking deeply into her mate's eyes.

Regina started laugh-crying then, and wrapped Emma up into her arms tightly, just holding onto her mate, laughing and crying into Emma's shoulder. Eventually they separated, and Emma heard a noise out in the station, so she exited the bathroom to see what was going on.

Emma stepped out to see Mulan scooting her rolling chair up to her desk—and trying desperately not to glance over towards the bathroom.

"Wow, it's already noon?" Emma asked, looking at the clock, then glanced back at Mulan, who was _still_ not making eye contact with the sheriff. "Oh my god, _no_ , we were not having sex in the bathroom."

Mulan _did_ look up then, but it was to give Emma an incredulous look. Just then, as if to make Mulan's point, Regina stepped out of the station bathroom and cleared her throat a little awkwardly before saying good morning to Mulan—who, after responding politely to the mayor, of course turned to give Emma another disbelieving look for good measure.

"I swear to god we weren't having sex in there—ok look. There's no way I can convince you otherwise, so I'll just tell you, but you have to _swear_ that you won't go gossiping this around until we announce it okay?"

Mulan, not really believing Emma but being too curious to refuse, accepted the terms. Emma smiled and took Regina's hand in hers, before turning to Mulan and telling her, "We just found out that I'm pregnant." Emma beamed happily at her mate.

The deputy spluttered. "You- what- ... in the station bathroom?? Why were you doing that in the station bathroom of all places?" She held up her hands when both women looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Granted, it's not sex, but wouldn't you feel more comfortable at home?"

"Well, I mean, last pregnancy test I took I was in prison, so this is a big step up for me," Emma said, shrugging.

Mulan just stared at her for a beat or two before bursting into laughter. "Sweet spirits, Emma, when did you _not_ have incredibly unusual things happening in your life?" She blinked for a moment. "That was Henry, right? Henry was born in prison? Does Henry know this??"

"Oh yeah, you missed that whole debacle, didn't you? Yep, Henry was not happy about that at first. But that isn't even _half_ the craziness involved with Henry's birth."

Holding up her hand, Mulan stopped Emma from going any further. "Ok, this sounds like a story I really want to hear, but let's do this when we're both off work with a beer in our hands. In my experience, crazy stories are always better with a drink."

"Well," Emma said, rubbing her stomach, "you might have to wait a while for that beer then, or at least you'll have to wait for me to be drinking beer at any rate."

"Oh yes, that's right—definitely no beer for you for a while. But at any rate, I want to wish you congratulations," Mulan said with a sincere smile, giving each of the two new mothers a hug. "I expect that child will be so much trouble."

Emma groaned, "Don't remind me."

Regina smiled widely and brought Emma's hand—that Regina was still holding in hers—up to her lips to kiss it. "I don't mind your kind of trouble. I'm pretty used to it by now—and, dare I say it, I might even _like_ that kind of trouble, judging by who my mate is."


	9. We're a family now

"I still don't understand how this happened—not that I'm upset about it happening, quite the opposite—but I _know_ what that potion did. I even made it with my own hands. It should have worked forever," Regina said, pacing back and forth in her home office. She'd been repeating various versions of this same thing over the last few minutes as they waited for Henry to get home—Emma assumed this was Regina's way of not worrying about something specific by worrying about a different thing. "I know I should just be thankful that it worked until now and then stopped, but I want to know _why_. I was the one that cast it, I _should_ know why."

The sheriff had tried several times to get her alpha to just sit down and calmly wait for Henry to get home so they could tell him the news, but it seemed that Regina needed to work this out of her system. So Emma was letting her express herself, giving back occasional input but mostly just keeping a keen eye on her mate. "Well, we've had a few really big curses happen around here so far, and I have magic, and you have magic, and sometimes strange things happen when you combine things together," the omega offered, shrugging.

Regina made a disbelieving noise in the back of her throat and then continued pacing. "Not that that isn't true, Emma, but it shouldn't have been possible to reverse that potion just by accident—it would have required a very specific application of magic and potentially also the knowledge that I had taken that potion, which I think I'm the only one who knew."

The two women heard the front door open and close then, and Henry shouted his greeting as he came into the house. Regina sighed, and for a moment Emma thought that the mayor was going to admonish him for yelling in the house again, but Regina just went over to the door and called Henry over.

"Henry, can you come here for a minute please? Your mother and I have something to tell you."

Their son came into the room looking a bit nervous—maybe he thought he was going to get in trouble for yelling in the house, too—and he perched anxiously on the couch in the corner when Regina told him to sit down.

Regina went back to pacing a little and started talking, giving their son some unnecessary background as she tried to work up her own nerve. When Henry looked even more spooked at this behavior, Emma went over to sit by him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Henry looked up at his birth mother with a smile in thanks.

Still pacing, Regina took a deep breath and decided to finally get down to business, saying, "So ... Henry, you remember a few days after Emma's heat, when we were talking about how I had taken a potion that would make me infertile to spite my mother?"

Henry sat up bolt upright and clapped both hands over his mouth, exclaiming excitedly, "OH MY GOD, you got Ma pregnant??"

Regina stood there stunned as Henry turned to look at Emma. When the sheriff only smiled widely at him in response, he jumped on her to give her an enthusiastic hug.

"IT'S TRUE! Oh wow, ma, mom, wow, I'm going to have a baby brother or sister, wow!" Henry rambled in his excitement, bouncing happily on his Ma.

Frowning and still trying to process her son's reaction, Regina squeezed a word in edgewise, saying, "We don't know exactly how it happened, but your mother and I have talked and we want to try having another child."

"Oh my god, Mom!" Henry exclaimed, this time jumping up and running over to pull his other mother in for a hug. "I'm so happy, Mom, this is so great—I'm not going to be an only child any more!"

Suddenly Regina's confused and shocked expression melted, and she smiled down at her enthusiastic son. "Oh Henry, I'm so sorry if you've felt lonely—but remember, your baby sibling is going to be a lot younger than you. You'll have to be a good older brother and take care of them."

"Oh, I will Mom, I will," he replied seriously and earnestly. "Is it going to be a brother or a sister? Do you know?"

"It's too early to tell yet, sweetie," Emma said as she came over to join her mate and son in their group hug. "And even then, we might not know till later. Doctors only look at the outside, you know."

"Ohhhhh," Henry said in understanding. "Okay, but can we still go shopping for them? Maybe we can buy gender neutral stuff."

Emma smiled and ruffled Henry's hair, and the boy was so distracted with his excitement that he didn't even groan or try to wriggle out from under his Ma's hand. Emma said, "That sounds like a good plan, sweetie. Maybe we should start to look stuff up and see what's out there?"

Henry instantly agreed and rushed out of the room to start some online searches.

Regina tsked as she turned to look at her mate with a stern but fond expression. "Emma, I'm not sure that was such a good idea—what kind of project do you think he's going to start now?"

"A family," the sheriff said with a smile, and Regina couldn't help but hold her mate tightly in her arms.

"Yes, we really are a family now," Regina agreed, sighing into Emma's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Ok, I'm calling this fic officially over. I'm still not sure I really like where I ended this one, and I may at some point write some more scenes, but since I have about 50000 other fics all waiting impatiently to be cleaned up and finished, it may be a while before I come back to this one. It was fun to write and surprisingly ended up with more fluff and cuteness than smut, which was not what I expected from the initial idea.
> 
> But that's okay because I love fluff! Hopefully you love fluff too because if not then you're a monster (okay no, you're not really a monster, but honestly why don't you like fluff????).
> 
> And now, ONWARD TO MOAR FICS!


End file.
